<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New, and yet ongoing. by 1545011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908165">New, and yet ongoing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011'>1545011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime Sanjuushi | Three Musketeers, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar, Bear - Freeform, Chubby, Drunk Sex, FTM, Fat - Freeform, FtM bottom, Gay, Hairy, M/M, Missionary, Missionary Sex, Sex, Tavern, trans male, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos and Aramis get together. There are some pleasant surprises. (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New, and yet ongoing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You cannot sit around feeling sorry for yourself all of the time.’ Aramis told himself silently as he looked down at his glass of wine. </p><p>The trio of musketeers had decided to go to a tavern tonight, like most Frenchmen in their age would. Usually Aramis would have declined, but he felt like he had needed to cut himself loose. After all, they needed to stay close as it was good for the King’s company. </p><p>Still, the blonde had paused a few times while his friends continued to slurp happily on their wine. The underlying meaning of his hesitation was Aramis’s tendency to dwell on his emotions; He always had such an analytical personality. Looking down at the dark liquid in the small glass, he connected these thoughts in his mind and worked through his discomfort by quickly downing his beverage.<br/>Nothing bad had ever fallen upon him from this strategy. </p><p>Athos, the eldest in their group, narrowed his eyes at the younger man across the dark tavern table from him. No longer than 5 minutes ago, he had ordered two more glasses of wine for himself. Already, he had made the first of them half empty. <br/>He encircled the glass in his hand and gulped the remainder down. Without missing a beat, he reached for the full glass of wine and swallowed it all at once. </p><p>“Wow…” Aramis exclaimed at his friend’s feat. </p><p>Athos wiped his mouth, and then gestured to Aramis. “Don’t make it a contest.” </p><p>The blonde laughed. “How could I? You drink like Porthos eats.” </p><p>The largest man at the table suddenly looked up and around at the two laughing men with him. Athos was beating his fist on the table from the hilarity, and Aramis was wiping his face with his hands. <br/>It was nearly impossible to make an uproar in a tavern, but it seemed to come natural to these musketeers.</p><p>“I think that I am about done.” Aramis huffed as he composed himself. </p><p>“So, separate ways then?” Athos raised an eyebrow, hardly affected by the alcohol he’d ordered. </p><p>“Okay, what about me?” Porthos interjected.</p><p>“Porthos, we know you are just as eager to leave so that you can go back to eating.” Aramis had to get another shot in. </p><p>He couldn’t deny it, he nodded in defeat and pushed himself away from the tiny tavern table.</p><p>	“I’ll see you two, then.” Athos had put up his hat, and straightened his outfit as he made way towards the exit.</p><p>	“Bye, Athos.” Porthos and Aramis bid farewell to their older friend, and left together.</p><p>	As they got further away in the opposite direction, the shorter man gave Porthos a hard slap on the ass. <br/>	Since their previous encounter, Aramis had become more daring with his new closer friend. Porthos had been confusedly enjoying it, owning it and all the teasing it garnered.</p><p>	“What now?” Porthos asked, referring to how they had left the tavern together. He didn’t have the guts to inquire what that smack was for in particular. </p><p>	“You’re going to fuck me.” Aramis nodded, feeling confidence fill himself up as he walked with his hand still resting on Porthos’s backside. </p><p>	The much bigger man couldn’t say he was surprised at this point, but the wine from earlier was helping muffle any large reaction from him. </p><p>	He was starting to formulate dirty images of Aramis in his mind, and then the smaller man had really begun to rile him up.</p><p>	“I need a big man to fuck me, Porthos. There’s nobody bigger than you, I’m sure…” He started to cling to his arm, leaning on him as they walked together. Glancing down at him, Aramis’s face was blushing strong. </p><p>	“I’m your big man?” Porthos liked how Aramis made him feel so desirable. </p><p>	Aramis laid a hand over the taller man’s belly bulging out over his belt. “No shit.” </p><p>	For both of them, it felt like a long walk back to Porthos’s home. The larger man had felt his dick begin to grow hard with the words of encouragement from the blonde man clinging to him, and it was turning more and more difficult to focus on anything else. </p><p>	His fantasies of Aramis resumed playing over in his mind’s eye; A lithe form bent over his own bed wanting him badly. His dirty words and pleading eyes begging him to penetrate his desperate body. <br/>	He had yet to see it just yet, but he was filling in the blanks when it came to the smaller man’s nethers. Probably, it was a perfect match for him. Thin and proportional on his body, with fine hair surrounding him. He couldn’t imagine it being overtly veiny, which made it smooth and perfect to stroke as the bigger man took him from behind. </p><p>	Finally, they had arrived in the bigger man’s home. However the two had managed some semblance of decency, it  was beyond them both. <br/>	Reaching up, Aramis roughly grabbed Porthos by his expensive collar. He knew the way to his room from before, and so he led him there. </p><p>	Porthos was more than happy to oblige, his expression was shining with arousal, his eyes were half lidded and his smile was stretching wide over his rounded face. His fat cock was bulging from the front of his breeches very obviously now, which Aramis had left neglected so far.<br/>	The heavy wooden door creaked open, and then was hastily slammed shut with a loud thud. He released Porthos and they both had started to undress themselves. </p><p>	Porthos had started to slide off his gloves, kick off his boots, and take off his outer layers, Aramis did the same. <br/>Unwrapping his fashionable sash from his middle, and then pulling his shift off from over his head was very distracting. </p><p>Aramis did not care what Porthos thought of his past now, he knew that he had him. He was a man that nobody could deny now, and even the King knows that.</p><p>He was openly undressing in front of him now, revealing his shape to the larger man. He had taken off his outer shirt, and pulled down his breeches. With the wide cloth of his shift no longer concealing him, he had made himself ready for Porthos.</p><p>The blonde man’s shoulders were wide, but his chest was very narrow. His breasts were just about average size, and they sat so masculine and open on his chest. The shape of his body had slight and gentle curves leading Porthos’s eyes down to his wide hips. Between the smaller man’s legs was his inviting pussy, with an engorged clit peeking out from the top of his slit. <br/>His arms did not reach up to hide his breasts, instead they were occupied between the blonde mans’ spread legs. One hand was braced upon his thigh, while the opposite one was rubbing up and down on the fat lips of his nethers. </p><p>His fingers rubbed up and down together, and then parted in the middle to catch his clit between them. He held his pussy open for Porthos to see, already plenty wet with lube. Then, his hands shifted position to start jerking off his small shaft. </p><p>	The larger man was mesmerised watching this. The foreskin pulling back and then moving forward as the blonde man stroked his shaft, it was not what he had expected to see when he had pulled his shift off from over his head. <br/>	His position was all masculine in his own right. His other hand sitting freely on his thigh while his other one invited the larger man to come fuck his wet hole, it was maddeningly sexy to the much bigger Porthos.</p><p>	The bigger man’s shoulders were significantly wider than Aramis’s. They almost made his wide neck look average by comparison. <br/>Porthos’s entire torso was fat and thick with hair. There was hardly a feature on the man that you could not describe that way. His own breasts were small compared to Aramis’s, as they were mostly fat, and they sat atop his enormous stomach. Black hair criss crossed his chest and down his belly, to where it really thickened in his groin. <br/>	There, his hard dick was stuck pressing upwards against his belly. </p><p>	“Come fuck me already, Porthos.I want you inside of me.” Aramis furrowed his brow as he spoke, his voice needy. The blonde man’s lust was very apparent as his pussy was dripping and his hand picked up the pace jerking off his own clit.</p><p>	“Okay.” It was all that Porthos managed to reply to him, he was finding himself overwhelmed with his own body’s call to action. </p><p>	‘HIS pussy, HIS breasts..’ He thought excitedly to himself, every reminder of these belonging to Aramis forced his dick to throb harder in arousal. </p><p>	Aramis wrapped his arms around Porthos as he descended upon him. He was gasping excitedly, and his legs opened further. <br/>	Immediately, he could feel the bigger man’s immense weight upon him. Pressing down on him so hard was all of Porthos, grinding into him was the bigger man on top of him… The thought forced the blonde man to moan and dig his fingers into his back impatiently.</p><p>	Porthos’s breathing quickened, he was having some trouble sliding into him, but he soon found the smaller man’s hole and penetrated into him deeply with his thick cock. He grit his teeth and started to buck his hips into Aramis. </p><p>	He could feel him tightening on his cock, which only spurred the larger man to keep going. Covered in sweat, Porthos’s face felt so hot. His long, curly hair fell into his face as he gripped Aramis close to his heavy body and grinded his hips into him.</p><p>	Aramis felt like he was losing his mind, all around him, on top of him was Porthos. He grunted and sighed with incredible pleasure. He wanted more, and so he wrapped his legs around him. </p><p>	Porthos and Aramis continued on like this for some time, with their eyes meeting and only the conversation of their mutual pleasure ongoing. The bigger man did ravage the smaller, blonde man until he came inside of him.<br/>	Feeling the hot mess filling him up as his dick was shooting away inside of him, Aramis let out a series of loud moans, until he could feel it start to leak from his pussy. It built until the pleasure reached its peak in the slender male underneath Porthos. He could feel his own hole spasming around the other man’s big veiny cock in him while Aramis came.<br/>	Porthos’s face turned soft, while he came. He was biting his lip, humming erotically to himself as he released.</p><p>	Their faces were tired, and they had to take some time to catch their breath after their affair. </p><p>	“We need to do this again sometime.” Porthos looked over to the blonde man next to him and insisted upon it with his gentle gaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading this. Please leave any if at all feedback that you may have, I always appreciate it and love reading through any comments or suggestions.</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>